1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to organosilicon compounds which contain β-ketoamide groups and organic polymers bound via enamine bonds, and methods for producing them.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,121,404 describes siloxanes which contain polyether chains and acetoacetate groups in a single molecule. These polymers are obtained by hydrosilylation of unsaturated polyethers with hydrogensiloxanes and subsequent reaction of the intermediate with diketene or an active derivatives thereof. According to this method, owing to the partial rearrangement of allylpolyethers to give propenyl isomers, it is necessary to use a correspondingly large excess of the unsaturated polyether, which cannot be removed. This excess also reacts with diketene and thus also contains acetoacetate groups, but is not bound to the siloxane. Expensive noble metal catalysts are required for the hydrosilylation. Furthermore the acetoacetate groups are not bound directly to the siloxane in the main product but form the terminal groups of the polyethers added beforehand.
Methods for reacting polymeric compounds, such as polyethers, polyacetates, polyetheracetals, polyesters or polyesterpolyols, with diketene or acetoacetates are disclosed in GB 1154726 and GB 1218509. The polymers used contain at least one carbinol group and the products accordingly contain at least one acetoacetyl group.